Honey Bunny and Dolcezza
by unoriginalusername
Summary: An alternate version of the "ERICTORIA", "In Sickness and in Health", and "The Elections" episode. Things get complicated for Eric.
1. Erictoria

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to What's Up Warthogs! or any of its characters. This is purely a fanfiction, any possible copyright infringment were not intendted.**

**Note: This is my first ever fanfic so I would love feed back :)  
**

* * *

The words were innocent enough "...you're my boyfriend and I love you." But Laney soon pointed out,

"Guys, we're still on the air."

Oh no, what had she done? She Victoria Jagger had unknowingly misled the entire school into believing that Eric Ortiz was her boyfriend... and that she loved him.

* * *

[The following day]

Okay, how do I casually slip in 'Hey everyone, I'm not actually dating Eric.' into the morning announcements today? Victoria pondered to herself. Perhaps, after weather? Or maybe... Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a buzzing Laney.

"Victoria I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"The new polling data for the school presidential race, and look! Your popularity has increased 20% in the last day. People said that a Victoria in love is more relatable, and that they're more likely to vote for you!"

"20% you say? Hmm" Lainey peaked her interest. "At this rate I'll have a strong lead." Victoria started to formulate an idea, and in walked Eric, at the perfect moment.

"Eric" she greeted unusually warmly with a grin.

"What is it? Are you going to confess your love for me in front of the whole school again? You know Jessica from our calc class is totally ignoring me now because she thinks you and I are dating. Thanks a lot, she was hot and I actually had a chance with her, until yesterday."

"Really Eric?" Victoria pointed with an exasperated look.

"Yeah, you're right. I actually didn't have a chance with her. But I could have, one day, maybe in the future. But not now!" Eric responded dejectedly. He sighed "So, what's up?"

"Actually, this does have to do with the little confession on air yesterday. How would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked in eager.

Eric tossed up his hands, "I knew you were in love with me. What can I say the ladies can't resist the Ortiz charm" he chimed with a cocky smirk and hands on his hips.

Victory rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Gross, Eric. I meant how would you like to be my pretend boyfriend?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, Lainey's polls show that us dating almost guarantees that I'll win the presidential race. And if that happens, I'll be spending less time planning What's Up Warthogs."

"So?"

"That means you'll be planning most of the show. It will basically be your show." Eric thought on her proposal. All he had to do was act as her boyfriend, she would win, and then he'll virtually lead the show. "So, what do you say?" she asked with expecting eyes.

He clenched his jaw and blurted out "Fine, I'll do it. But as soon as you win we're breaking up."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Eric and Victoria acted boyfriend-and-girlfriend like for the next few days. They wore matching t-shirts, they held hands in the hallways, Victoria forced Eric to haul her mountain of books everywhere, they even called each other by disgusting pets name like "Button" and "Schnookums". Eric was least pleased with "Honey Bunny". How could Victoria give him such lamesauce pet names after he gave her the best ones: dolcezza, tesoruccio, la mia cucciola. His uncle suggested that calling a girl sweetie, treasure, and my puppy in Italian supposedly melts the girls' hearts. His uncle has also never been married. He's pretty sure Victory is punishing him with Honey Bunny. None the less, they were quiet the convincing pair. Heck, they had the lovers' spat bit down since they were five and arguing with each other in kindergarten. But there remained once still critical of the two.

Victoria was at her locker, grabbing her textbooks for class. She was closing the door when she heard "Victoria! Sweetie!"

"Ugghh" she groaned to herself. When she finished closing her locker she met the face of the shrill voice. "Teddy, don't call me sweetie. I told you, I have a boyfriend."

"I don't see said boyfriend anywhere, do you?" he asked looking around. "Victoria, my sweet, would you do me the honour of accompanying me in my limousine for a drive around the harbour this evening?" Teddy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet an annoyed Eric.

"Sorry Teddy, she's going to be spending the evening with me, her boyfriend, in the studio working."

"Very well. But don't think I'm not on to you two. My Victoria would never love a buffoon like you. Good day Eric. Good bye Victoria, my love." with that, Teddy and his butler strolled to his next class.

"That guy gets on my nerves." Eric grunted, hand clenched.

"Gets on your nerves? Excuse me, you're not the one he chases all day. Anyway Eric, we have to be careful of him, he's already suspicious of our relationship."

"What's there to be suspicious about?"

"An intelligent, talented, beautiful girl like me going out with a ... guy like you. I would be suspicious."

"Haha, very funny. Let's go to class."

"Okay Honey Bunny" Victoria smiled as she dropped a ton of textbooks in Eric's arms.

* * *

[Afterschool, 5pm]

Eric and Victoria were in the studio working on ideas for What's Up Warthogs. They were standing by the news desk when Teddy burst through the doors.

"Oh Sweetie!" Teddy called out. Eric sighed in exhaustion and pressed his temples. Won't that guy give up? "My beautiful Victoria, I came to pick you up for our drive down by the harbour."

Eric calmly told him "Listen Teddy, I told you before. You're not going anywhere with my girlfriend. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, perfectly. So Victoria, about that drive" Teddy grinned.

Victoria's annoyance grew. "Teddy didn't you hear Eric just now. You're not going anywhere with me."

"No. What I heard was that I'm not to go anywhere with Eric's girlfriend. And I do not believe that you're his girlfriend."

"And why's that?" she questioned.

"Well, you're relationship seems so sudden and forced, and just happens to perfectly coincide with your intensified campaigning for president and increased popularity."

Victoria's eyes grew wide in shock. "So you think Victoria and I are only pretending to date for votes?" Eric scoffed in nervous laughter. "That's ridiculous."

"Yes, ridiculous. And I believe completely true." Teddy responded confidently, hands clasped behind his back.

Victoria started to panic. Her presidential career would be thwarted even before it began, and all because Teddy refused to believe Eric was her boyfriend. Growing desperate, she yelled out "I can prove it to you."

"Like you've been trying to prove it the school these past two weeks? I will hardly fall for such flimsy facades."

In a panic, Victoria turned to Eric, grabbed his face with both hands and crashed her lips on his. Eric's eyes were wide with shock, but understanding her motives, he kissed her back. Teddy, standing speechless in the middle of the room, turned around and silently left. Neither of them had noticed Teddy had left as their eyes were closed, so they continued to kiss.

Eric's left hand grazed sensually up and down Victoria's arm, while the other rested on the small of her back. He leaned into the kiss and gently pushed her against the desk. She wove her fingers through his short hair as her other hand slipped down his neck and rested on his chest. He captured her bottom lip in his mouth, and teased her by lightly tugging it. Their kissing became passionate and breathy. Eric started trailing kisses down her jaw to let her breath. The hand on Victoria's lower back travelled lower. She could swear she heard him mumble dolcezza between kisses. He nibbled on her earlobe then soothed it with a peck. He grazed her pulse point with his teeth, then swept his tongue across it and sucked at the spot. Victoria's eyes shot open with pleasure. "Eric" she called out breathily. His lips travelled down her neck with hot open mouth kisses. "Eric" she called out a second time. He groaned in response. Her calling out his name only drove him further down Victoria's torso. His lips rested on the top of her breast where he sucked and soothed the sensitive skin. Victoria called out for the final time, this time lightly pushing him away. "Eric, you can stop. Teddy's gone."

Eric stood straight, and as he had her pinned between him and the desk and as he loomed over her, she caught a dark passion in his eyes looking down on her while he tried to even his breathing. It sent shivers down her spine, and she suddenly felt small. But the look faded in a second when he stepped back and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, just trying to be convincing."

She cleared her throat as well and awkwardly responded "At least we won't have to worry about Teddy being suspicious anymore." Victoria pulled out her compact mirror to fix her hair. She noticed two bright pink spots on her neck and chest. Her anger boiled. "Eric! You gave me a hickey! Gosh!" she yelled annoyed as she examined the spots further.

"Hey, what's the big deal? I'm you 'boyfriend' aren't I? Just marking my territory."

"Your territory? You don't own me. You know it's because of men like you that women throughout history have been objectified..." Victoria continued on a feminist spiel while Eric tried to tune her out. They were back to their old arguing selves.

* * *

[The Next Day]

Erictoria were standing by the concession area after the school football game, when suddenly the kissing cam spotted them. Great, now they had to kiss in front of the whole school. Eric blushed at the thought, recalling yesterday's events. They turned to each other and thoughts raced across their heads.

_How long will I have to be just a fake boyfriend? The election is months away and I can only take so much._

_How long do I have to pretend to date Eric? What if this doesn't guarantee me the win?_

Their eyes closed and they inched closer together.

_I can only be close to her when people are watching? But I want to be alone with her in these moments. I don't want to have to share any part of her. I want every part of her for myself._

_What if he wants more from me? He already went pretty far yesterday. And we've only been pretend dating for two weeks. What will we have to do in a month?_

They were only a few inches apart, then suddenly pulled back.

"I can't do it!" Eric exclaimed.

"That's right." Victoria added. "Erictoria is no more!"

-The following week-

Laney was working away at her laptop and called out "Victoria, come look at this!"

"Don't tell me, my popularity tanked after I dumped Eric?" she inquired grimly. At the moment Eric walked up behind the two. He was going to ask Victoria out on a real date.

"No, the exact opposite! People are even more likely to vote for you now because you've shown your vulnerable side."

"That's great news Lainey!" Victory exclaimed happily.

Eric looked over her shoulder at the screen, disappointed. "Yeah, that's great." he chimed in trying to stifle his sadness. "I won't have to be your boyfriend again." he added with a fake smile. He turned around and returned to the news desk defeated.

He looked at the edge of the desk where only a week ago he had Ms. Jagger pinned and calling out his name. He looked across the room and at the marks still visible on Victoria's neck. He slumped his head down on the desk and groaned in frustration.

Victoria sat down beside him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked not particularly concerned.

He looked up and dryly responded "Nothing."

"Well then pull yourself together we're on air soon."

Lainey started, "And you're on i 2.."

"Hey there warthogs, I'm Victoria Jagger"

"And I'm Eric Ortiz"

"And we have a great show lined up for you today."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.**


	2. In Sickness and in Health

**First off, I want to thank xxdevilishxx and the anonymous guest for the complements and feedback. I'm going to try harder delve into Victoria and Eric's thoughts, and attempt to write in a more polished style(I do say attempt, I may not succeed) .**

**This chapter will be an alternate version of the "In Sickness and in Health" (which I think aired much later than Erictoria) episode when Eric gets sick and Victoria pays him a visit. This chapter is less romantic than the last chapter, but I think it develops their relationship more.**

* * *

The week Eric would fall sick would be the week his parents decided to visit his uncle Tony. Sitting in bed, he was burning up, sweating, and had a throbbing head ache. He wasn't sure if the head ache was from the sickness or the phone call he just got from Charlie. What's Up Warthogs was falling apart without him. Teddy was filling in as the co-host and was making everyone miserable. Charlie told him that Victoria was ready to rip Teddy's head off, and that he and Laney were considering helping her. How could they let Teddy be his replacement? Wasn't there anyone else? Knowing Teddy, he probably shooed the competition away with money.

Eric rubbed his temple, trying to offer himself some relief from his pounding head ache. He reached for a glass of water when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in" he called out. Victoria gently pushed the door open with her hips. She held a small pot in her hands. "Victoria?" he seemed surprised. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"You forgot to lock the front door. Again. You know, Eric, you should really pay more attention. What if it wasn't me, but some sort of criminal who came in?" She caught herself nagging. You're here to help him get better, she reminded herself. "Anyway, I came to see how you're doing." Still a tad confused Eric looked down at the pot she set on his dresser. "I even brought you my mom's famous chicken soup. An old Jagger family secret." she smiled.

Eric was heartened, "I love your mom's soup." Victoria smiled and looked down in response. She walked around his room a bit then sat down in his soccer ball chair. Swiveling around in the chair she pointed out "Wow, you're room hasn't changed since we were five. Still got your race car bed and ducky jammies." she giggled. "Remember when we were little and you use to interview me in this chair."

Eric's eyes glossed over with nostalgia. "And I remember you practicing your second grade class president speech in that chair."

"Never too early to get ahead." she replied being cheeky. "Remember in grade five you use to have me quiz you on sports stats so you could become a sports anchor." she giggled.

"Hey, it could still happen someday." He looked up at her reminiscent smile. "Remember in grade seven we would have mock debates."

"And I would always win."

"No, you would think that you always won. But I was right most of the time."

"Not true, Eric."

"Look, we still have mini debates every day."

"More like arguments." she grinned.

"That was a fun year." He paused for a moment. "But you stopped coming over after that."

He looked up once again and saw her smile fade. All Victoria could give him was a quiet "I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Victoria decided to break the silence. "We miss you at AV club."

"I know. Charlie called me before you came. That reminds me, why is Teddy my replacement?" Eric seemed peeved over the fact.

Victoria felt her own head ache coming on. "Don't even get me started on Teddy. I just want you to get better so you can come back to the show."

"Seriously Victoria, how could you guys pick Teddy, of all people, to replace me?" Eric's annoyance grew. "Is it because he's insanely in love with you?"

"Well, can you blame him." she joked, trying to ease the tension.

"It's not funny Victoria! He's obsessed, and it's not cute or endearing, it's crazy! Why don't you just tell him to piss of? If you don't put him in his place now, he'll never back off! Gosh Victoria! For a smart girl you can be so stupid sometimes!" He regretted his words as soon as he saw her smile fall flat, for the second time today. His sudden raised voice caught her off guard. She knew that every single word came from a place of concern, but her pride told her to push back.

"Let's get one thing straight Ortiz. How I handle my relationships is none of your business. Got that? Now drink the soup my mom made for you and get better." She handed him the pot, then stood by his bed, arms crossed.

"Fine!" he snorted. Instead of using the spoon Victoria had set out, he drank the soup straight from the pot, spilling half of it on his shirt.

"Smooth, Eric. Just hold on a second I'll get a damp towel." She headed down the hallway and got the towel from the third door and the right. She knew every inch of his house like her own. She used to come over often when she was younger. Ever since seventh grade, her visits became sparse. She was relieved to find out she still knew where everything was.

Both were still fuming as she reentered the room and he was standing in the middle in of it. She walked over to him without a word. She gave him an annoyed glance before raising her hands to his neck. She unbuttoned the collar of his pajamas and slowly undid the others. As she reached the final button, Victoria raised her hands once more and smoothed the top off his shoulders and down his arms. She tossed the soiled shirt in the hamper by the closet and reached for the damp towel she had brought. Staring at his chest, she began wiping off the soup. She noticed how his chest rose and fell in a slightly uneven pattern. Victoria continued down his torso when she spotted a scar on his abdomen. Eric watched as she delicately traced the scar with her fingertips.

_Flashback_

_It was the last month of seventh grade and Victoria had somehow managed to convince Eric into accompanying her to her environment club meeting. She promised him hot girls. What a lie it was. He got girls with monobrows, braces, and unicorn t-shirts. Needless to say he was disappointed and said he would wait for her at the park a block away, then they could walk home together. They lived quite close to each other, only a few houses away._

_It was late in the evening as Eric sat on the swings waiting for Victoria. He suddenly heard a scream from nearby and ran over to see the commotion._

_"Just give me your damn money you little slut!" the manned yelled as he grabbed Victoria's backpack. Eric saw her and started to run her way. She continued her tug-of-war with the man, though her legs felt like cement. She couldn't bring herself to run away. Eric had reached her side when suddenly then man pulled strongly and yanked Victoria forward. She took the chance to bite his hand, forcing him to release her backpack. Eric stood in front of Victoria, pushing her, trying to force her to run. "You little bitch!" The man yelled out. He quickly turned around and grabbed something from his pocket. Eric finally got Victoria to start running, and followed suit when he felt a sharp pain along his abdomen. Eric had been cut. "Fucking cunt, get out of my way!" the man grunted._

_"Hey, what's going on here?" a passerby called out._

_"Shit!" With that, the man ran off._

_End of flashback._

Victoria continued to outline the scar with her nail. Before she knew it, her fingers gently grazed up his chest. She let her hand rest there. She found the rise and fall of his chest soothing. In that time she hadn't dared look up at him. But she decided she would quickly grab a peek then continue wiping his chest. She cautiously raised her glance and was set to look back down as soon as she saw his face. But when her eyes landed on him she caught his intense gaze and stiffened up. She felt her hand slip off his torso, but his caught it, and placed it on the left side of his chest. He kept her hand there, with his over top hers. Victoria recognized that stare. It had been a few months but it was hotly burned in her memory. That was she same stare he gave her after they kissed in the studio.

Eric felt his body get warmer, unsure whether it was the sickness or Victoria's proximity. His eyes looked straight into Victoria's and suddenly it felt like all of the air in the room and vanished. Victoria pulled back and stared at her feet. She nervously walked past him, and to his closet where she retrieved him a clean shirt.

"Here, put this on." she said while continuing to stare at the ground. She reached out her hand to pass it to him. His fingers brushed her hand. Her breath caught and her gaze shot up at him. That intense stare was again reflected in his eyes, but tinged with sadness. They looked at each other for a moment. Then Eric pulled the shirt over his head.

"I should really get going." Victoria headed to the door. Just as she was about to leave she turned around and said "Eric, get better. We really did miss you. I missed you you." She walked out the door. A few seconds later she popped her head back in a chimed "Also, let me know if you want any more of that soup." She started to walk away again, only to pop back in a final time "Oh and lock your front door."

" Okay. And don't worry, I'll be back at What's Up Warthogs in no time. In the meanwhile try not to kill Teddy. As much of a pain he is, he's not worth going to jail for."

"I'll try to bear that in mind." she smiled.


	3. The Election Part I

**Oh hey guys! Lond time not see ... Whoops :P Long stroy short business school is a lot more work intensive than the faculty of arts (which I was in last year), so I didn't expect to be away for months. Crap now you know I'm a uni student and I have no excuse for my shit writting. 'Tis why I am not an English major. Anyway this is based on the episode "The Election". Thanks to the anonymous guest who suggested the idea, I was stuck for months. I split the alternate version into two parts because it's a bit long. Part II will be up in a few days. :)**

* * *

Victoria stood in the hallway by her stall handing out stickers and pamphlets urging students to vote for her. It was going to be a tough race. Sure she crushed Money Melvin in the debate, but all of nine students tuned in to see that victory. She has to lay down some last-minute heavy campaigning before the election.

"Vote for Victoria!" she called out while handing a pamphlet to a passing student. Her smile turned aggressive when Money stopped by her stall.

"Listen lady bro-ski, why don't you just drop out? I'm gonna win, it's pretty much done dizzle." He prompted as he leaned over the table in challenge. The competitive heat was scorching.

Victoria leaned forward challenging back, "We'll see about that."

Money's timber darkened. He looked Victoria straight in the eyes and practically growled, "Remember Victoria: I'm runnin', and I'm gunnin'" he paused. He leaned further still, tickling her face with the heat of his breath and poked her shoulder "for you." Victoria gulped. As silly as Money's platform may be, she had to give it to him, he sure did have competitive drive.

They leaned away from each other but where still caught in a ruthless staring contest. Victoria wasn't going to be the one that backed down. They both stopped as they heard a strangely English accent come trouncing down the halls. They gave each other an acknowledging nod as if they would continue their 'battle' next time.

"Victoria, my love!" screeched through the halls.

"Later lady bro" he winked bidding his farewell. "Money Melvin out!"

"Darling, I don't understand why you mix with these nobodies. It is unbefitting of a lady of your future stature." Teddy droned.

Peeved, Victoria crossed her arms, "They aren't nobodies. The _people_ are the backbone of our democracy. As future student body president it's my duty to represent them."

"Ah yes democracy, one the many follies the classical Greeks have left behind. And I did not mean as future president, I meant as the future Mrs. Theodore Chadwick IV." Victoria made a gagging noise. "Anyway, I cannot wait until this silly election is over. Then you will finally have time for what is truly important: me." Teddy quipped.

Very stoically Victoria replied, "Teddy, I will never have time for you. Not now, not ever." She pulled out a sticker and patted it onto his cardigan. "And remember, Vote for Victoria!" Teddy walked slightly deflated down the hall to his next class.

* * *

The crew gathered in the What Up Warthogs studio the next day, all collectively relieved that they were able to get Victoria's name printed onto the ballot in time.

"Election day is finally here! Aren't you excited Eric?" Laney squeaked.

"Only because it means Victoria will _finally _stop yacking about it."

"There she is! Our future president"

"Oh stop Laney. Nothing's been decided yet." Victoria replied modestly.

"Well according to my analysis you already have three votes: Me, You, and You." She slapped Eric on the arm on the last 'you'. "Right, Eric?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Look Laney the show's about the start soon, so why don't you get ready alright?"

"On it." She smiled.

"Uh, sure? Eric, what's that supposed to mean?" Victoria asked with a concerned look spun across her face.

"Well, I… uh" Eric tried to formulate how to tell her.

"Wait. Eric, did you even vote for me?" she demanded turning to him in anger. Eric couldn't look at her. "I can't believe you didn't vote for me!" Victoria was set to inquire further, but Laney called told them they were going live.

* * *

After the tense broadcast Victoria rose up from her chair. "I'm done. This is my last show. I can't work with somebody who doesn't even give me the tiniest bit of support." Victoria stormed out of the room. Laney stood clutching her clipboard, giving Eric a judging look from her post. Eric got up to chase after Victoria.

Eric has known Victoria for years. And he knew exactly where to find her when she was down in the dumps. Eric quietly cracked open the door of the cafeteria kitchen and saw Victoria propped up on the counter cradling a big bowl of chocolate frosting and an equally large spoon. Victoria glanced up from the mountain of frosting on her spoon when she heard tender footsteps. Confused the asked, "How did you know where to find me?" Sometimes he knew Victoria better then she knew herself. He recalled her licking the frosting off of Pooja Malik's 6th birthday cake after he had teased her. "If I remember correctly you still ate that cake Eric. Even after I licked the frosting off." She shot his a grossed out expression. But they both smiled at the memory.

"By the way I think Pooja's still mad about that." Victoria just gave a nonchalant shrug.

Eric walked over and sat flush next to her on the counter. "Victoria, why does it even matter to you? I'm only one vote. You're going to win regardless. I don't understand why you're so mad." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's just that you and I have been through so much together this year. I thought we finally sorted out our differences and where becoming actual friends." Victoria expressed hurt. "I've gotten so use to sitting next to you everyday and doing the show together." She glanced down at her bowl of frosting, not able to look at his face anymore. "But I guess I was the only one. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted." She whispered. Her eyes became dewy and a single tear threatened to fall from her eye, but Victoria held it back.

Eric felt his heart tighten. Frustrated, he let out a sigh. "You _are_ wanted." Eric declared exasperatedly with his head hung. He turned to look at her face again. The pain was etched into it. He peachy-pink lips where curved into a small frown. Her eyelids hooded her watery eyes. Her glance stood slightly to the side of his own, unable to meet him directly. "That's why I didn't vote for you. I knew that if you became president you wouldn't have time for the show. So I didn't want to be a part of anything that would push you away" he confessed.

"Wow" Victoria was shocked. "That's really sweet Eric" She looked at him genuinely heart warmed.

"Well, for you, sometimes I can be really sweet" he mumbled.

"That's also ridiculous. I can do both. Heck, I can even discuss committee issues live on air. It would be a total time saver for me." She smiled at him, touched by his concern.

"And a total annoyance for me." He half joked.

"Exactly, win win!" she beamed.

Eric reached over Victoria's arm to get at the bowl of frosting and scooped some out with his finger. "Eric, that's gross. Use a spoon."

"Fine" he groaned. He leaned further over Victoria towards the spoon she hand been holding onto. He quickly licked some off of her spoon before she could snatch it away from his mouth.

"I meant use your own spoon." She said annoyed.

"Well, you should really be more specific." He smiled in fake innocence. Eric noticed that Victoria was smiling at him trying to hold back laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Eric, you've got a little" she gestured at corner of his mouth.

"What do I have frosting on my face?" he smudged his cheek in an attempt to get it off. "Is it gone?"

"No, it's right here" she gestured once again, pointing to the corner of her mouth.

"Now?"

"Nope. Here let me get it." They already sat flush against each other's side, but Victoria hunched forward yet. She brought her face closer to his in order to inspect the frosting. Suddenly, Victoria was lost in her senses. The heat emanating from Eric's body bled through his clothes, past hers, and bathed her skin. The hum of the appliances became dull, and the incessant pumping of her blood ran in her ears. The smell of his cologne invaded her nostrils. There was just something so quintessentially 'Eric' about his smell. She slowly started to reach for the corner of his mouth. She noticed his 5 o'clock shadow start to come in. Eric carefully watched Victoria in her ministrations. She took a delicate finger, slowly and gently rubbing off the frosting from the corner of his lips. Without knowing it, she raised her chocolate covered finger to her mouth, and licked off the frosting. She heard an audible gulp come from Eric. The sound snapped her back to reality and she coly shrunk back to her original spot.

"There you guys are." Charlie was relieved to have finally found them. "Quick, the results for the elections are going to come out soon. I've already set up a live camera in the hall." Charlie ran out of the kitchen. Eric and Victoria followed suit.


	4. The Election Part II

The presidential candidates lined up: Katarina Litz, Will Barton, Pavel Sloboda, Abdul Saleem, Money Melvin, and Victoria Jagger. The results would highlight the votes of the top three candidates. Money and Victoria stood right next to each other. It seemed they had decided to resume their staring contest. Eric stood on the other side of Victoria, and gave a reassuring smile as he was about to receive the first results card.

"With 110 votes, Money Melvin." Eric announced.

"Wait so I didn't win?" Money asked slightly upset. "Anyway, I'm donnin' runnin'. That was exhaustin'" Money proclaimed while resting against the table behind them.

The staff supervisor handed Eric the next card.

"And with 325 votes and our new student body president… Victoria Jagger!" Eric delighted.

Everyone cheered. Victoria was over the moon. Finally all of her hard work paid off. For a full school year she campaigned and campaigned. She spent countless hours making banners and stickers, put tremendous effort into mapping out an optimistic yet realistic platform. She had gone to so many lengths to make this happen. Heck, months ago she even fake dated Eric for a couple of days. And if that doesn't constitute as a sacrifice for her cause, she doesn't know what does. Victoria was overflowing with joy. Laney ran over to her and gave Victoria a congratulatory hug. When they broke apart Money moved in and said,

"It was good runnin' against you Lady bro. You put up a good fight, you deserved to win." Money smiled at her and pulled Victoria in for a tight hug. The hug continued for a few seconds too long. Charlie and Eric noticed, then loudly cleared their throats. Money and Victoria pulled apart. But Money quickly pulled Victoria back into a hug. Victoria let out a small yelp of surprise. Money whispered into her ear "You might have been victorious this time Victoria. But next time, I ain't loosin' to you lady bro." He released her and gave a cheeky wink (which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the What's Up Warthogs crew). Victoria replied with a bring-it-on smirk.

Eric rested a reassuring hand on Victoria's shoulder and looked at her eyes with a warm smile.

"Congratulations Victoria. You really worked hard for this." Victoria modestly smiled. "You better not start slacking off at What's Up Warthogs Ms. President." Victoria blushed at the title: Ms. President. She could get use to that. Mr. Denovi came out into the halls with a congratulatory chocolate gumball cupcake. Victoria was about to reach for it when suddenly Eric was handed another card. Eric looked utterly confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would seem we have another card." He announced in disbelief "With 407 votes and the role of student body president for the 2012/2013 school year is… Theodore Chadwick?" Everyone seemed shocked, especially Victoria.

"What!" Victoria almost yelled. "How is this even possible."

"Ah, you see I was a write-in candidate." Teddy very calmly replied.

"But, but write-ins never win." Victoria said under a veil of disbelief.

"True. But most write-ins don't give their voters 100 incentives."

"That's unfair!"

"That is politics darling."

"What the hell Teddy! You don't even care about the students, why did you even want to win?"

"You are right Victoria. I could care less about the arbitrary position in school politics, further less about the masses. However that all changed when I discovered that the president gets to choose his vice-president. The two work very closely and often late into the night with no parental supervision." Teddy squeaked with glee. "And I choose you my sweet to be my VP." Teddy proclaimed while struggling to put an arm around Victoria.

"Great." Victoria grumbled with folded arms.

* * *

"If I do it for the greater good of society, is it still considered murder?" Victoria huffed while pacing back and forth in the studio.

"Yes it would." Laney shyly responded. "And considering you're premeditating it, it'll be third degree. You'll get 20 to life."

"Ugh!" Frustrated Victoria flopped down on the couch. "This is totally unfair!"

"Well technically there aren't any rules in the student handbook pertaining to bribery. Teddy is completely within the bounds of the student code." Laney spoke directly. Victoria just groaned/whimpered further.

"Not helping Laney." Eric turned to Laney slightly annoyed at the 13 year old. Laney hung her head in slight guilt. Ah, who's he kidding? No one could stay annoyed or mad at Laney longer than two seconds. But still, she wasn't helping the situation any.

Eric walked over the couch which Victoria appeared to have claimed all to herself. She was lounging across the entire couch, staring up at the ceiling with a mopey look plastered across her face. Eric lifted up her legs, sat down, and let her legs rest on the tops of his thighs. Victoria was so depressed, angry, frustrated, confused, such a mess of emotions she barely noticed and definitely didn't care at that point. "Look at the bright side Victoria…"

"Unless you're about to suggest that by murdering Teddy I would be bumped up to president, then I see no bright side." Victoria scoffed at Eric. He knew she was right. Despite all the effort she put into her campaign through this entire year, they all knew Victoria would have been able to stomach being Money's VP. Victoria would be the brains and he would be the face. Even if she didn't win, she would have been okay with Money. Heck, she probably would have been able to deal with being the VP for any of the other presidential candidates had they won. But Teddy?

"Look, I know you hate Teddy…" Eric tried to speak.

"Hate? Hate doesn't even begin to describe what I feel for Theodore Chadwick IV." Victoria mocked with a posh, pompous English accent. "He has a twisted love for me. He's convinced himself that he can buy my affection and that sooner or later I'll come around and become Mrs. Theodore Chadwick. He's always trying to undermine me. He thinks I should act like some prissy housewife when 1) I'm not even in a relationship with him and 2) This isn't the 1950s it's 2012, women these days can be outspoken and leaders. He's a misogynistic bastard!" That pretty much described Teddy to a tee. He wasn't going to argue her on that. Eric had been trying to cheer her up, but hearing her go on about Teddy boiled his blood.

"Victoria, I know you told be butt out of your relationships with people when I asked you this before - months ago, but you have to answer my question. Not for me but for yourself: Why do you put up with Teddy? If you hate him so much, if he's such an annoyance, why don't you just tell him to piss off?" Eric held his breath waiting for her answer. He was very curious why Victoria never really did Teddy in with rejection. Sure she voiced her disdain for him to his face at almost every moment, but she never had a serious talk with him and turned him down completely and clearly. He wasn't trying to pin this on Victoria, but it did seem like she didn't want to take that sliver of hope away from Teddy. To be honest, it not only got on his nerves, but Charlie's and Laney's as well. They all wondered. Victoria continued to stare at the ceiling as Eric clutched her legs, which rested atop of his, anxiously waiting for her to respond.

"Eric, do ever wonder why Teddy likes me?"

"Love is blind?" Eric cheekily grinned. Victoria kicked him lightly.

"Seriously."

"I have no idea." He answered honestly. Though he did see Victoria's merit and could see why someone would fall for her. Heck, even he was slightly smitten with her at one point. But that was only that brief period when they were fake dating. He since convinced himself he went into hormone-induced/ prolonged-singleness-induced insanity during the period of time.

"You guys promise not to mention this to anyone?" Laney, Eric, and Charlie nodded in agreement. "I actually resemble his mother a lot."

"What? No." Charlie expressed in confusion. "I've seen Mrs. Chadwick and you look nothing like that that fiery red woman." They had all seen her once on parent-teacher interview night. She was a tall beautiful ivory skinned woman with emerald eyes and flaming locks of auburn hair.

"That's not his birth mom. She's his step-mother. Teddy's real mom left him and his dad when he was 6. I saw a picture of her one time and she looks a lot like me. Apparently we were similar in other ways as well. She was an outspoken career-driven woman. She put her career before everything. And in the end she put it before her family. She felt a husband and child held her back from fulfilling her potential. She grew to resent Teddy and her husband. One day she couldn't take it anymore; she lashed out at them and expressed her resentment, then left. That was it." Charlie and Laney were stunned. They didn't know what to say. Eric chimed in,

"How do you know all of that?"

"Back in September, near the beginning of the school year I was about to break, and unleash on Teddy, but his butler stopped me. He told me about Teddy's mom, and how if I rejected Teddy the way his mother did it would send his young master over the edge. Yes, I hate him. Yes, I just want to tell him to piss off. But I can't bear crushing someone in that way. I don't have the heart to do it. His butler thinks that once we all go off to our separate universities in 2 years the time and distance will help him get over any misplaced affection he has for me. So there you guys go. That's why I put up with Teddy."

The crew was at a loss for words. Teddy seemed like such an arrogant bastard who was full of himself. But little did they all know he had such bruising pain stored away in the corners of his mind. Eric tried to lighten up the mood,

"Victoria, at least promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If you have to work late nights with Teddy, do them in the A/V studio."

"Why?"

"I have a surveillance camera installed in here." Charlie chimed in. That wasn't why Eric wanted them to work in the A/V studio but…

"Wait, since when did we have surveillance cameras in here?" Eric questioned his best friend in bit of a panic thinking back months ago when he kissed Victoria in the studio.

"Last week. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Eric lied in relief.

"That Teddy won't be able to get away with any funny business." Charlie added.

"Charlie, Eric, you know you guys are my two favourite men in the world, excluding my father." The guys smiled at this.

"Aw, shucks Victoria." Charlie blushed and ran over to the couch give Victoria a great big bear hug.

* * *

**So originally I was going to going to make Eric's reaction to Victoria being Teddy's VP riddled with jealousy. However, I thought you've already seen enough of his jealous side for a while in the first two chapters. (Don't worry, he's going to show his jealous side again in a later chapter, but not in an overtly angry way like you might expect.) Teddy is written as the character you're supposed to hate/ be annoyed by/ make fun of in the show. But I wanted to humanize him and not just have him as some English but not actually English caricature that drools over Victoria. I want to slowly develop a romance between Victoria and Eric, so don't expect any grand confessions anytime soon. Additionally, I want to explore the friendship aspect between them and the friendships they share with Laney and Charlie. Also, please write in the reviews if anyone caught the Dolly Parton reference I threw in there.**


End file.
